minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2006-167 06-16-2006
06-16-2006 Wild Waters Day/Dinner At Too-Jay's With Chris & Natalie Friday, June 16, 2006 Sponsors: H, P, 9 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2006 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: P - Penguin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter P |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover tries to ignore three monsters who look big and scary to him. When they notice him carrying a flute, they grab his attention and ask -- in what appears to be a threatening way -- if Grover wants to play. The three monsters pull out a clarinet, an oboe and a basson and begin to play, urging Grover to join in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P For Pyramid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Global Thingy In a movie parody of Braveheart, Global Thingy stops a fight between two groups of Thingies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Caribbean Amphibian". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 penguins slide down a hill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a guitar) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sing "The Alphabet Chant" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pentagon in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Underwater, there's a 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Beauregard performs a Punch and Judy style puppet show for Kermit. Miss Piggy catches this and takes offense that "dolls" have been booked on the show instead of her song. They argue the validity of puppetry as an art form - Piggy claiming that the puppets are just violent. When Kermit tries to defend the puppet act, Miss Piggy shows him some truly violent behavior. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet H / h |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphaquest: H Heading over the hills in a helicopter to a hippo's house. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Tap-Dancing Shoes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A series of trailers for school-related dramas are shown on WCTW's "School in the Afternoon" block |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ivy Austin sings about a rabbit's day of eating grapes and swimming with pals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A painter paints a Number Nine, then hangs it |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ashley Olsen sings "Critters On My Crackers" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Pack |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pam goes to the pizza parlor and displays her favorite P words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones thinks of ways of remembering, as visions of Maria, Luis and Gordon appear with a musical, vaudeville message - "Write It Down." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids observe cloud formations, until it starts to rain |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert sings "The Paperclip" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Flash Gizmo, Space Cadet Over, under, around and through |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gladys the Cow helps Kermit direct the dance scene of his movie. Her task is to count backwards from four and yell "action", but she counts forwards instead. Kermit shows her the right way to count and yells "Action!", which Gladys uses as an excuse to begin her dance scene. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Martian Beauty" has nine hairs, nine bows, nine eyes, nine nostrils, nine arms and nine toes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H Is For Horseshoe |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina perform "The Elves Rap" while dancing at Santa's Workshop in the north pole |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-9 in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Sheep Will Jump Over My Bed?" The answer is 9. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|H - Horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Children dance to a succession of musical styles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Nine Striped Cats |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bear asks a child about the hardest thing for her to do. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Soul H |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P Words (including parachute and plug) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rowlf & The Dogs sings "Doggin' It" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What if an elephant and a mouse had their features switched around? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The crosswalk light says WALK |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|P for Planet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Disney Gang & The Kids sings “Let’s Do The Limbo Rock” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Things that are same and different |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2006 Episodes Category:2000s Episodes